


Noel en famille

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Magie de Noel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble de Noel cadeau. Peter aurait bien aimé passer Noel en famille, mais c'était compter sans son travail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noel en famille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modocanis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Modocanis).



> Hellow,
> 
> Session fics de Noël pour tous ceux qui en demandent une, donc voici un cadeau pour Modocanis dont le thème était "une soirée à New-York"
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi, même pour Noël.
> 
> Enjoy

Peter Burke était de mauvaise humeur. Voire de très mauvaise humeur d'ailleurs. La neige rendait l'atmosphère humide et glaciale, les musiques de Noël qui passaient chez Macy's à quelques mètres de sa voiture commençait à lui sortir par les yeux, surtout que le dit centre commercial resterait ouvert une bonne partie de la nuit, et pour ne rien arranger, Neal s'était arrangé il ne savait trop comment à obtenir sa soirée.

Et lui évidemment, il passait la soirée à planquer des dealers qui devaient sûrement passer une bonne soirée en famille… il jeta un œil à l'heure et se dit que quand il rentrerait, El serait sûrement déjà couchée, ou plus précisément endormie sur le canapé à l'attendre.

Un petit bruit de vibration lui fit baisser les yeux vers son téléphone, puis hausser un sourcil devant le nom qui s'affichait. Hughes qui lui envoyait un texto, c'était rare. Hughes qui lui envoyait un texto pour lui dire de rentrer chez lui, c'était officiellement la magie de Noël. Il ne se le fit pas répéter et démarra pour filer chez lui, espérant qu'El n'était pas déjà en train de dormir.

Il entra à pas de loup dans l'entrée, donna une gratouille sur la tête de Satchmo qui arborait un bonnet de père Noël, et s'arrêta net en voyant sa femme, Neal et Mozzie, une coupe de champagne chacun à la main, debout dans le salon, devant une table déjà bien garnie, et en sentant une bonne odeur de viande rôtie venir de la cuisine.

"Joyeux Noël"

Lancèrent-il dans un ensemble plus ou moins parfait, alors qu'El venait l'embrasser et lui mettre une coupe de champagne dans la main. Le temps qu'il se demande si le sms de Hughes était vraiment tombé par hasard, Neal le prenait dans ses bras en lui souhaitant à nouveau un joyeux Noël, et il n'y pensa plus.


End file.
